In the Early Morning Night
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Riku and Sora finding what matters in the dark.


Title: In the Early Morning Night.

Rating: T

Summary: Riku and Sora finding what matters in the dark.

So I was listening to this song and thinking about the best pairing I could place with this and Riku/Sora jumped right in there. Sorry guys. I really should stop and write a happy one shot about them…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "It Ends Tonight" – by All-American Rejects

* * *

Sora stared at the sleeping boy beside him. Riku's silver hair spread out across the pillow shined like a star in the moonlight form the window. He had been late coming home last night. Real late. In fact he'd been late every night for five weeks now. Sora missed him. Sora missed the devotion Riku had showed him when they first hooked up 6 months ago. But then jobs, families, life seemed to get in the way. They barely talked anymore.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

Time and time again Sora tried to explain this to Riku. Time and time again Riku ignored him. Well not ignored really. He listened and promised to do better, but he didn't. He blamed it on work at first. His job would have him work an extra shift or a new disaster would happen somewhere and he'd have to stay late at him newspaper job. At first it was okay, but now…

Sora sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to make a change. If talking did nothing then it was time to take an action. He wouldn't wait forever, he couldn't. it would kill him from the inside out. Sora rubbed a bump on his head tenderly. He went to the doctors a week ago. There was a shadow on the scan. There was something wrong with his brain. If he had a brain tumor…Sora shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think at all really anymore.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Sora rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. What good would it do to tell Riku? Riku needed to return to him on his own accord not because he was dying. That's what Sora really wanted.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

Sora ruffled his hair for good measure then stepped out of the room, glancing once over his shoulder at Riku one last time. Sora walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a glass of water. Sora blankly stared out of the kitchen window watching the stars. A falling star caught his eyes and he made a wish. The one wish that mattered. He wished Riku would come back…

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain  
_

Why couldn't Riku say no to his job? Why couldn't Riku call him and tell him he was thinking about him? Why couldn't Riku look him in the eye anymore?

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Sora placed his now empty glass in the sink and headed to the living room picking up a bag he had placed their earlier. He would go. Sora placed a note of explanation on the bar and turned, heading out the front door. He would give Riku time to think about what he really wanted.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Sora headed to the nearest gas station to call a friend for a place to crash tonight. Sora walked in silence letting the cool breeze console his thoughts.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

Sora entered the gas station heading for the phone. There was a couple of people ahead of him so Sora wasted the time by looking around him. A couple caught his eye. A guy and a girl enter the station arguing while the payed for the gas. She wanted to go on to the next town to see her family, and he thought it was to late. They paid and exited the girl stomping ahead to the car, the boy quickly behind her. She started to open the car door, but the guy slammed it shut. He appeared to apologize and talk to her and soon the had reconciled. Sora turned away from their passionate kiss and thought about his own life. Maybe he should go back. Why should Riku have to read it in a note, maybe if he heard it from his own lips he'd get it. Maybe they could work it out.

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

Sora turned away from the phone and started walking back home. He'd try one more time. Sora's mind was so wrapped in what to say and dhow to say it he never saw the car.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

Riku had awoken when the front door shut. He knew when Sora wasn't by his side. Riku padded into the kitchen and read the note. Sora was leaving him. He had to stop him. He had to do something. Riku quickly dressed and just as he was about to take off after him the phone rang. It was the paper asking if the article was done. "Of course it's done. Now leave me alone." Said Riku slamming down the receiver and running out into the brisk night after Sora.

The Ambulance beat Riku there. Riku pushed aside the crowd and felt his heart stop.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Riku took Sora's hand weeping over his lifeless body. The police and emergency officers watched on as the sight of loves lost emerged in the morning light.

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

And the people cried.

* * *

Yeh, I'm not sad at all. (sarcastic) Sorry, I'll try to make happier one soon.

Aslan


End file.
